1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in transducers and more particularly pertains to new and improved electroacoustic drivers wherein the transducer attaches to a large surface and in response to electrical signals cause that surface to move and create sound waves.
2. Description of Related Art
Those concerned with the development of electroacoustic transducers for driving large surfaces have continually been concerned with need for providing sufficient power to drive the large surfaces, removing the heat generated by units that have sufficient power to drive large surfaces, and creating an electroacoustic transducer that will produce a high quality sound. The present invention fulfills these needs.